The invention relates to a nuclear power station having a reactor arranged in natural rock or bedrock, with machine groups formed with the use of turbines, compressors, generators or other apparatus, with gas conduits and with a safety chamber for delimiting the machine groups relatively to the atmosphere.
A nuclear power station of this kind is known from the periodical "Nuclear News," May 1971, Pages 36 to 39. Above a reactor buried in rock there is arranged a safety chamber constructed in an underground pit, in which the machine groups and gas conduits required for converting the thermal energy from the reactor into electrical energy are placed and which delimits the machine groups and gas conduits relatively to the atmosphere. The periodical also draws attention to the possibility of constructing the safety chamber as a cave in the rock.
This known nuclear power station does not in fact disturb the appearance of the landscape and may be sufficiently protected from the environment and also from damaging the environment but the individual machine groups are set up in a single large safety chamber.
The outlay involved as regards work makes it necessary to limit the construction of the machine groups. It is felt necessary because of lack of space to make various compromises at the expense of the optimum design or layout for the machine groups.